


A sweet night.

by GeoGardenia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoGardenia/pseuds/GeoGardenia
Summary: Brief one off of just a single nightly encounter.Inspiration struck. I wanted to write something outside my usual comfort zone. So now I wrote some Yaoi smut. Or Lemons as the kids used to call them. Idk I'm old.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	A sweet night.

"Yuuri, please ease up." Victor whispered as he took the innocent boy and pushed him even further onto the bed. His face now completely absorbed by the plush white pillows. Victor took his hands and released them from Yuuri's smooth black locks. Letting his hands get lost, and start drifting slowly down his back. Yuuri's back arching as Victor slowly starts to get closer and closer to what's rightfully his. Unable to resist his urges he finally took a lick around Yuuri's thighs. And there it was. The sweetness he was looking for. And for those built like him, it was pure ecstasy. 

And just like that, the switch was flipped. 

Yuuri couldn't help but let a whimper out of his mouth. As Victor hastily made his way with his tongue towards the perineum. Doing his absolute best to keep Yuuri in position with one hand, caressing his lower back, the other being used to explore his front. Making their way past Yuuri's already perky nipples, and down the rest of his slim, tender physique until Victor's hand found it's target. And as Victor's grabbed a hold of the base, he bent over, closed his eyes, and allowed himself to be overtaken by the lucious taste of Yuuri Katsuki's precious pouch. 

Yuuri could no longer keep up the facade of having a calm composure and yelped. 

"Victor!" he gasped, "Please slow down!" 

But he wouldn't. Yuuri knew by now that once it stopped, there was no stopping Vivtor. All Victor did was tighten his grip, and began to flick his wrist. A continuous smooth up and down motion around Yuuri's cock. His tounge dancing around each of Yuuri's orbs, simultaneously massaging them while getting as much of Yuuri's signature taste in his mouth as possible. It was the only taste that Victor has ever known, and now that he had had it he would never let it go. 

Victor's speed increased as Yuuri's moans got louder and louder, giving in to the sensation of pure pleasure that he was receiving. Vivtor knew the end was in sight as he could feel it twitching more and more. Precum starting to build up. 

He wanted nothing more then to enjoy Yuuri's fluid right then, but he knew that if he could hold out for just a moment or two he would be rewarded with a much much greater treasure. 

And like clockwork he was correct. With one last thrust Yuuri was done. As he crumpled to the soft linen sheet he turned around to focus on Victor, who had finally released himself from Yuuri's gold medals. 

Exhausted and worn out, the last thing he saw was Victor licking every last inch of icing off of his now covered hand. 

As Victor whispered to Yuuri. 

"Good night lyubov moya."


End file.
